Oh Repeditive Yet Ever Changing Future
by Neko Suzu
Summary: Four years have past on the world of Gaea and the Mystic Moon is due to rise again. With a blue pillar of light a girl descends...(note: rating may go up) IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. I Need You Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and probably never will. I don't make any money off of this.  
  
Oh Repetitive Yet Ever Changing Future  
  
By Neko Suzu  
  
Edited  
By Medatsu  
(From: MediaMiner.org)  
  
Prologue: I Need You  
  
An aged fist stretches towards two large ornate oak doors. *Nock, Nock* A voice from within the chamber calls out in response.  
  
"Enter" Three aged men enter the study. Each dressed in lordly robe, of color according to their rank. The senior adviser wears shades of green, and of the two subordinates one is dressed in blues and the other in yellows.  
  
"Lord Van" The three men say bowing deeply. The figure seated behind a large Oak desk acknowledges them with a slight bow of his head. Never raising his eyes above his work.  
  
"We have come with a matter of some importance." The Adviser draped in Green states stepping forward.  
  
"What could be so important that you see fit to interrupt me when we are about to enter war with Fukkyu?" Asks Van with a lack of conviction in his voice.  
  
"It has, your Lordship to do with your Coronation." The Adviser in blue says stepping forward. Van pauses at the words.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" He says setting down the quill in his hands and looking at them directly for the first time. In this position Van seemed to become more formidable, the top of his head being nearly level with those of his advisers. It wasn't because they particularly short; it was due to Van's height. He had received his final growth spurt only three years ago, which had left him towering over most people - not unlike his now deceased brother. His dark hair, although unruly, framed his face in such a way that it gave him look of intensity that demanded attention. This coupled with his look of annoyance and stress only served to make the prospect of trying his patience all the more dangerous. Not that Van was an unreasonable individual - quite the opposite actually - he just seemed to have relatively short fuse when it came to certain subjects, the Coronation ceremony being one of them. The three advisers hesitate under his gaze, after a moment the one in yellow manages to find his voice. "We have been consulting the texts on the procedures for the Coronation my Lord. And have discovered a neglected detail."  
  
"The Coronation of a King must not only occur on his Twentieth Birthday" Interjects the Blue Adviser.  
  
"It must also be accompanied by a Wedding Ceremony." Concludes the Green Adviser.  
  
"A Wedding?" Van asks.  
  
"Yes, Lord." The advisers confirm.  
  
"So, I need to find a wife in a matter of four months." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No, my lord." Says the Yellow Adviser.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You must find a wife in three months." Concludes the Yellow Adviser. A brief look of shock covers Van's face.  
  
"You see my lord," The Blue Adviser comes in. "There are certain purification rituals that must be perform before the Ceremony may take place."  
  
"And the Coronation must take place" Begins the Yellow Adviser.  
  
"On the eve of my Twentieth Birthday." Van cuts in. "You've told me many times. *Sigh* is there anything else I should know before the Coronation?"  
  
"No, Lord." The advisers say simultaneously.  
  
"Then you are dismissed." The three advisers bow. The Blue and Green advisers exit, while the Yellow remains.  
  
"My Lord?" He asks.  
  
"Yes, Ronriteki?"  
  
"I realize it will be difficult for your Lordship to find a suitable Queen under the pressures of the on coming war. So I am prepared to offer assistance in the location of eligible women for your Lordship."  
  
"Thank you Ronriteki, but that won't be necessary."  
  
"As you wish my Lord" He bows and exits the study.  
  
"I've already found a suitable woman." From the folds of his robe he produces a small, red, tear shaped pendant, to which he softly whispers. "Hitomi." ?  
  
Night shrouds the sleeping castle. Deep within the quiet and privet darkness of the royal bedchamber Van sleeps soundly dreaming of Hitomi, the pendant resting softly upon his chest. Then from behind a vale of clouds the crescent Mystic Moon slowly glides into view, shining its silver light upon Van's sleeping form. The pendant slowly begins to rise, its'clasp slipping free. It hovers in the air for but a moment, and with a flash of blue light disappears from the world of Gaea.  
  
(A/N) This is the start of my story, and I only have a very vague idea of how it's going to end. There are just so many possibilities. So try to bare with me. I also have lots of commitments and other fics to write. So the next chapter could take a while.  
  
Oh, and I often get off my butt and write faster if I have motivation. Naturally that means Read & Review people.  
  
P.S. I lay claim to the Advisers and the Empire of Fukkyu.  
  
Japanese Word List (In order of appearance)  
  
Fukkyu - means 'restoration' (The reason for this will become evident later on in the story.)  
  
Ronriteki - means 'logical' (As in argument or analysis. Hopefully the reason for this is rather obvious.)  
  
Pointless Japanese Word List (In order of appearance)  
  
Van - (which would be pronounced 'Ban' in Japanese.) means 'evening' or 'night', 'watch' or 'guard' (There are a few other meanings for 'Ban', but I thought these ones fit the best.)  
  
Hitomi - means 'pupil of the eye' (I just felt like looking this up for some reason.) 


	2. The Shadows of War Ch1

(A/N) All right, here it is. I thought I should also point out that this story is a continuation of the events in the TV series, but also incorporates aspects of the movie. Any way, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: a) I don't own Escaflowne, and probably never will. b) I don't make any money off of this. *I do however own certain characters and places. All of which should be blatantly obvious.*  
  
Oh Repetitive Yet Ever Changing Future  
  
By Neko Bell  
  
Edited  
By Medatsu  
(From: MediaMiner.org)  
  
Chapter 1: The Shadows of War  
  
She stands quietly on a Gaean hillside, lost in contemplation of her newfound situation. Her right hand wrapped tightly around her pendant.  
  
Van" She whispers "Van Fanel"  
  
Her lips curve into a cruel smile as she opens her eyes to revile dark orbs of violent violet. She chuckles coldly, brushing her left hand through the boyish cut of her raven black hair. "You're making this too easy for me."  
  
"Your Highness?" Asks the messenger kneeling several feet behind her.  
  
"Are you certain the King of Fanelia is headed to the Sankaku in the Mirai Mountains"  
  
"Yes, Highness. Sekko reported on his plans for a neutral war council with countries of Freid, Basram, Cesario, Daedalus, Egzardia, Asturia and the land that dares to call itself Zaibach." He struggles to control his rage as he speaks the last few words. "Quell your anger Shisha." She says turning to her loyal servant with approval. "We shall soon regain the Empire and crush our enemies for the good of Gaea." She steps closer to him, shrouding him in the shadow of her tall lithe frame. "When will the council take place?"  
  
"In one weeks time. On the first night the Mystic Moon is full."  
  
"Even better. The fools fail to realize that the Mystic Moon will only serve to amplify my power." She looks into the dark depths of her black tear shaped pendant.  
  
"They will be easy prey." Inform Lord Tsuyoi that he is to ready the Senshi, we are headed for the Mirai Mountains."  
  
"Yes, Queen Jinko." He stands to bow deeply, and salute her before going to locate Lord Tsuyoi.  
  
"This war will be over before it even begins." She says to herself, a sinister smile crossing her face.  
  
The morning light shines through the window gently caressing Van's face, causing him to stir from his peaceful sleep. His right hand goes to his face, brushing away his unruly hair, while his left goes to rest upon his chest. The left hand soon begins to search for the small familiar shape of the pendant.  
  
"What?" Unable to find the pendant he quickly sits up and begins an exploration into the depths of his bed.  
  
Some time later, a furry hand taps lightly on the door of the Royal Bedchamber *Nock*Nock*. When no response is given, the door is opened slightly and a furry head pokes in.  
  
"Lord Van? Are you ready to go?" The cat girl stops in surprise upon seeing the disheveled room. Furniture is overturned, clothes are strung across the floor, the bed is torn apart, and Van is in the middle, still in his nightshirt busily emptying the contents of his desk. "Lord Van?" She asks again with concern in her voice.  
  
"Where is it?! I know it's here somewhere! I can't have lost it! No, I couldn't loose it. So where is it?!" He says to himself emptying the contents of yet another drawer.  
  
"Lord Van!" The cat girl shouts, the concern in her voice ringing loud and clear. He stops dead and slowly turns to face her. "It's gone, Merle." He says softly "I've lost it." His face is a mixture of fear, anger and sadness.  
  
"What's gone Lord Van?" She asks, slowly working her way towards him.  
  
"The pendant. Hitomi's pendant." He leans back on the desk, slumping his shoulders. "She's really gone." He whispers, fighting back the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Oh, Lord Van." Merle whispers leaning next to him, wrapping him in comforting hug.  
  
In the open air of midday, the Fanelien envoy travels down the main road towards the Mirai Mountains. The group consists of Lord Van, Merle, Kinko the Green Adviser, as well as Zenmen and Senaka, Lord Van's bodyguards.  
  
"Poor Lord Van." Thinks Merle watching as he pilots the Escaflowne over head. "Even after all this time his heart still aches for her."  
  
"What's wrong Kitty Cat?" Asks a light male voice.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Senaka. I'm just worried about this war council business, that's all." She says turning in her saddle to face him.  
  
"You shouldn't, Lord Van can handle it." He says reassuringly bringing his horse up to hers. She gives him a little smile, which he happily returns. Senaka had always been the friendlier of the two bodyguards. He had a way of making people feel comfortable and had befriended Merle shortly after taking up his position. Merle had to admit his thick but sleek build and bright red-orange hair made him pleasing to eye. He was only in his mid twenties, not more than half a foot taller then her, and although she was devoted to Van she found herself becoming more and more fond of Senaka, even enough to put up with his stupid pet name for her.  
  
"Senaka?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Merle?"  
  
"I was wondering, what exactly is the Sankaku?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Oh no, I just thought Lord Van would have told you." He quickly said, worried he'd offended her.  
  
"No, he didn't. He probably forgot, being so busy and all." She said with twinge of sadness in her voice. He felt sorry for her, knowing how much she cared about Lord Van its must be hard for her to see so little of him.  
  
"She shouldn't be treated like this." He thinks "He could have at least taken her up there with him." He knew he liked Merle, her spirit drew him to her on day one, and over the last three and half years he'd seen a spunky teenager turn into a young lady. She was still little miss curiosity, but she managed to hide it well. She'd grown about a foot since then, he remembered how he used to have to look so far down just to talk to her, but now they were practically level. Her formerly short hair now reached down to her mid back in big, bouncy, pink curls. Sometimes he could hardly believe she was the same little Kitty Cat as back then.  
  
"It's one of the three markers of Asgard."  
  
"A marker?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a large triangular stone platform carved into the side of one of the Mirai Mountains. There are apparently two others located in the Genzai and Kako Mountains. Together the three of them make an equilateral or perfect triangle centered around the circular Island of Asgard. They were supposedly created by the Draconian to point the way to the Gate of Atlantis."  
  
"Oh." She said digesting the information "But, why are we going there for the war council?"  
  
"Well, according to ancient records the Draconian infused the Sankaku with the power of Atlantis, which somehow neutralizes all other magic."  
  
"And since not all of the countries attending see eye to eye this puts them all on equal footing."  
  
"Very good Kitty Cat, your more perceptive then you let on sometimes." She sticks her tongue out at him. "Now that wasn't very lady like." He manages to say through his laughter.  
  
In the West, the sun is setting giving way to the night. On the highest peek of the Mirai Mountains in the Sankaku Pass the envoys of eight countries gather to discuses the ever-growing threat of the newly formed Empire of Fukkyu. The heads of state are all gathered around the intricately carved Sankaku. At it's center stands Lord Van dressed in his royal armor awaiting silence to discuss the matter at hand.  
  
"My fellow Lords and Ladies, we are gathered here to address the growing threat of Fukkyu. The power of this new country grows daily and has already begun to spread taking control of several smaller Kingdoms around its borders. Scouts and messengers have all been met with the same results, their intentions are clear, Fukkyu intends to conquer all of Gaea." With that said he moves back to his position at the edge of the Sankaku, while listening to the murmurs among each group considering the information.  
  
"'Tis true." States the council representative of Zaibach stepping forward. "Upon hearing of Fukkyu's movement toward Zaibach's borders the Kyodo Council sent out a peace delegate to greet them, it has been over a month and they have not yet returned." More murmuring follows this.  
  
"This threat must be stopped immediately, before it has the chance to turn into a repeat of the Great War." Commands King Yukansa of Cesario.  
  
"The most pressing matter at hand is where are they headed at the moment. Knowing their ultimate goal isn't going to help us much." Interjects Queen Millerna of Asturia.  
  
"It should be obvious that they intend to take back Zaibach." Says the Zaibach council member.  
  
"Then we set up defense around it's borders!" Bellows King Yukansa.  
  
"We can't go charging into this headfirst or we will end up with another Great War!" Condemns King Ryuko of Egzardia.  
  
"I believe you're all over reacting." King Seitoka Suru of Daedalus interrupts. "We don't know for certain that they intend to takeover all of Gaea. From what I understand the current ruler of Fukkyu is late Emperor Dornkirk's daughter. She could be attempting to regain her birthright, which based upon Zaibachain traditions is not unreasonable."  
  
"I doubt it." Prime Minister Katazukeru of Basram states. "Some of the Kingdoms Fukkyu has conquered thus far, were not part of Zaibach long enough to be considered apart of the country. An heir to the thrown would know that according to Zaibachain tradition, the country as it was when they were born into it is the country they lay claim to by blood."  
  
"We also haven't considered the possibility that the capture of Zaibach is simply a ruse. It seems too convenient and foolish that they would follow in the failed footsteps of the past." The youngest member of the council, Prince Chid of Freid, brings this forth.  
  
"Don't be paranoid, Fukkyu wouldn't have the man power to divide its army in such a ruse." Admonishes King Ryuko.  
  
"How dare you speak to Prince Chid in such a manner!" The members of the Freid envoy roar.  
  
"An incompetent child has no place in this council!" The Egzardian envoy retorts.  
  
"Prince Chid has shown more wisdom as a ruler than you have in the whole of your reign over Egzardia!" Yells Queen Millerna.  
  
"How? By handing over the Sword of Atlantis to the enemy!" Demands King Yukansa.  
  
"That decision was made for the good of his people!" Shouts King Seitoka Suru.  
  
"It was more the action of a coward than a ruler!" King Yukansa Barks.  
  
"Bite your tongue, you pompous old windbag!" Explodes Prime Minister Katazukeru.  
  
'This isn't going well.' Thinks Lord Van as the bickering and insults only continue to escalate.  
  
During this time the now full Mystic Moon has been climbing to its' peek. It now hangs directly above the Sankaku perfectly aligned with its circular carving, and with a crackle of power a pillar of blue light connects the two. All arguments have cease as all eyes turn to focus upon the light. After a moment that seems like eternity a figure descends from the light, a girl, not of Gaea.  
  
(A/N) Oh, look, we have plot! And there is a lot more on the way. Oh boy, is there more. It seems that with every new paragraph I find new and exotic ways to make this story more and more complicated. So much to know that this is going to take a lot of chapters to complete. But that will only serve to make the story even better! Any way, I hope you liked it.  
  
*Also don't forget I write faster with motivation, so Read & Review.*  
  
P.S. Did I get you with the beginning? (What I mean is: Did you think it was Hitomi?)  
  
Japanese Word List (In order of appearance)  
  
Sankaku - means 'triangle'(I explained it already.)  
  
Mirai - means 'future'(see Kako)  
  
Sekko - means 'scout'(Just a name.)  
  
Shisha - means 'messenger'(Just a name.)  
  
Tsuyoi - means 'strong person'(You'll have to wait and see.)  
  
Senshi - means 'warrior(s)'(They are the elite soldiers of Fukkyu and expert Guymelef pilots.)  
  
Jinko - means 'artificial' (Your going to have to wait to find out.)  
  
Kinko - means 'balance' (Green is a mixture of blue and yellow, thus he is the balance between the Blue and Yellow Advisers.)  
  
Zenmen - means 'front' (He watches Van's front.)  
  
Senaka - means 'back' (He watches Van's back.)  
  
Genzai - means 'present' (see Kako)  
  
Kako - means 'past' (Past, present, and future.makes a nice triangle, don't you think?)  
  
Kyodo - means 'collaboration' or 'partnership' (This council was formed with one representative from each of the countries present at the war council. This was done to help rebuild Zaibach as well as to keep it under control.)  
  
Yukansa - means 'bravery' or 'courage' (What can I say, he's the King of the country of chivalry.)  
  
Ryuko - means 'fashion' (He's a mixture of primp and pr*ck.)  
  
Seitoka Suru - means 'to rationalize' (Fitting, No?)  
  
Katazukeru - means 'to solve a problem' or 'to settle a dispute' (In a way, he's attentive to detail to help him solve problems.) 


	3. The Second Coming Ch2

(A/N) And we're back!  
  
Disclaimer: a) I don't own Escaflowne, and probably never will.  
b) I don't make any money off of this.  
  
*I do however own certain characters and places. All of which should be  
blatantly obvious. *  
  
Oh Repetitive Yet Ever Changing Future  
  
By Neko Bell  
  
Edited  
By Medatsu  
(From: MediaMiner.org)  
  
Chapter 2: The Second Coming  
  
She slowly descends from the light her hands placed on either side of the glowing pendant, her emerald green eyes focused upon it. Her long sandy hair flowing gently in a nonexistent wind. She is dressed in low-rise jeans, a blue shoulder button turtleneck that is open, and a pair of blue and white runners. A large gray backpack is hanging over her right shoulder. She sets down gently in the center of the Sankaku; the pillar thins and fades away. She raises her green eyes to her surroundings dropping her arms to her sides, the backpack falling to the ground.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van asks softly, his voice filled with joy and disbelief. Their eyes connect and she begins to fall, her body giving way to exhaustion. "Hitomi!" He cries out rushing towards her.  
  
Thunder cracks through the air as the sides of the mountain explode and come crashing down. The council lets out a collective gasp of fear. Watching as the rocks tumble down blocking both sides of the pass, effectively trapping them.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here? The greatest kingdoms of Gaea trapped like rats?" The council raises its eyes to the ridges of the pass, to find themselves surrounded by Fukkyu Senshi guymelefs, being addressed by the Empress Jinko. She is dressed in dark purple armor, her left hand resting on the butt of her sword, and her mouth is twisted in a cruel smile. "I could crush you all now. However, I am feeling benevolent today. Surrender and hand over your kingdoms to me and there will be no need for bloodshed."  
  
"Never!" Comes a collective outcry form the surrounded council.  
  
"Then you will be eliminated." States the Empress with indifference.  
  
"Prepare yourselves for combat!" Commanded King Yukansa, "Those guymelefs will be of no use to them down here." Every one moves to arm themselves.  
  
"How valiant of you, but ultimately useless. I am well aware of the guymelefs limitations here. Thus they only serve to prevent you from escaping. For you see, the power of Atlantis cannot fight itself." With that said she takes hold her black pendant which begins to glow with the dark light of death. A black sphere forms and begins to grow shrouding it surroundings in darkness. Taking hold of the dark sphere she raises it above her head. "Time to die!"  
  
Every one in the pass can only watch in frozen terror as the dark sphere descends. It then feels as though the world is being sucked into the center of the Sankaku, as a fierce blue light flares out in a protective dome. In an instant the black and blue light collide, and a bone-jarring explosion results.  
  
"WHAT?!" Empress Jinko cries out. 'No, it's not possible!' She thinks. Firmly grabbing hold of her pendant she causing the forces of Fukkyu disappear.  
  
The explosions massive shock wave causes the mountain to crumble further, the intense shower of debris being deflected by the blue light. Every one in the pass focuses on the girl, her body arched towards the sky glowing softly with the blue light, the pendant raised towards the heavens. After a moment the light fades away and her body sets down softly on the stone.  
  
"Hitomi." Van quickly moves towards her only to find his path is blocked.  
  
"Grrrrr" Standing over her body is a large blue eyed Husky. It is bent low, with its teeth bard growling warningly at Van.  
  
"What?" He stops dead not sure what to make of this. Then his instincts kick in, seeing this creature as a threat to his love. Drawing his sword he prepares to charge forth to save her.  
  
"Stop!" An ancient voice cries out. Every one stops and turns toward the voice, as its' owner steps from the shadows. It is that of an old man, he has white hair growing from both his head and face, which reaches almost to the ground. His face is as ancient as his voice, his ears are pointed, his eyes are gray and he is dressed in a long brown robe. His tall thin frame leaning heavily on a long wooden staff.  
  
"A Shoyosei." Several people say in disbelief.  
  
"Who are you?" Van demands.  
  
"I am known as Kashikoi, and you are in a very dangerous position young man. I highly recommend that you drop your sword and explain your rude behavior."  
  
"What?" Van was completely dumfounded. Kashikoi waited patiently looking deep into Van's eyes. He then sighs.  
  
"Forgive me, I forgot you have no knowledge what has just transpired." Kashikoi walks toward the large Husky, drooping to one knee he bows before the animal. "Please, Kanshinin we mean the Goddess no harm. This is all but a misunderstanding. We only wish to help her and protect her as you do." The Husky cocks its head to the left, dropping one ear. It then steps aside and sits on its haunches. "Thank you lord."  
  
"What is going on here?" Van asked.  
  
"Young man you have just been witness to the second coming of the Nasakebukai Megami." Kashikoi stated getting to his feet.  
  
"The Goddess of Mercy." Merle softly gasped  
  
"Yes, young one. Your kind and mine have relied heavily upon her love for many a century." He said looking to her with a smile.  
  
"That can't be, I know that girl."  
  
"Ah, but do you? What is and what was are two very different things young man." The two look long into each other's eyes.  
  
'What happened to you Hitomi?' Van thinks.  
  
"This is no place to speak of this. Come, Ninshiki castle is not far from here. There you can all rest and I can further explain to you the situation at hand."  
  
Far to the south on a large island now known a Fukkyu, the enemy resides. Deep within a mammoth black castle is the throne room of Empress Jinko. Who is currently standing with her back the two other occupants of the room, Lord Tsuyoi and Shisha. "Dame. It isn't possible for any of them to wield the power of Atlantis!" Lord Tsuyoi smirks and Shisha looks disapprovingly at him. Being of lower rank Shisha held his tongue when it came to Tsuyoi's behavior. Not only this prevented him from reprimand him though. The shire physical difference between them did. Shisha is only of average build and strength, where as Tsuyoi is built in a fashion comparable to that of brick wall, with muscles as thick as a dragons. Shisha's brains kept him from a conflict not mention physical agony. However this was something Tsuyoi seemed to lack to certain extent, proven by his next action.  
  
"It would appear you have underestimated the enemy Highness." He says in a tone bordering on mockery. *Thwack* He stagers backward from the force of her blow, bringing his eyes up he knows he's pushed her too far. He attempts to rally his magic to protect himself. *Swoosh* His half-formed shield lasts about a second and is torn apart by the force of her power. He is thrown backwards *Slam* He body forcefully connects with the wall, but he doesn't cry out refusing to show weakness to her. He lands shakily on his feet, and attempts to compose himself. Only to be pulled forward till he comes face to face with her in middle of the throne room. She forcefully grabs a hand full of his hair and snaps his head back.  
  
"Do not presume you speak to an equal brother." She said, her violet eyes flashing with rage. "I shouldn't think you would like me to remind you once again who wears the crown in this family." He grudgingly nods. She releases him and walks to the large window. "You are dismissed Tsuyoi."  
  
"Yes Highness." He bows and walking tall leaves the throne room. Shisha can only marvel in admiration for his Empress' never wavering hold upon her brother.  
  
'That traitor.' He thinks, 'He would kill her in an instant if he got the chance. He cares only for power, not for the cause.'  
  
"Summon the Madoushi to me immediately." Her voice is low and deadly. This was a command no one in their right mind would dare to take lightly.  
  
"Yes, Highness!" He replies and leaves to fulfill his duty.  
  
Not long afterwards a group of six figures clad in black cloaks enter the throne room. The Empress still stands by the window looking out over the massive two-year-old city.  
  
"You called Highness." Says the leader as the six men bow.  
  
"I want an explanation from you Haraguroi. What exactly happened today?" She calmly asks.  
  
"What ever do you mean Highness?" Haraguroi replied with a smirk.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" She explodes rounding on them. "I am well aware of your seeing crystals and have no doubt that used them witness today's proceedings!" She roars. The Madoushi were silent out of surprise, wondering how on Gaea she could know of such things.  
  
"Now, what happened?" She asked again her voice steadying.  
  
"We're not sure." Haraguroi grudgingly admits. "However we have reason to believe it has something to do with the girl who arrived only moments before the battle."  
  
"Then what is she? And where in the hell did she come from?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, as she takes on a murderous look.  
  
"Highness?" Another of the Madoushi named Chusei calls.  
  
"What?" She snaps.  
  
"I have reason to believe that this may be related to the events from Great War."  
  
"How so?" She asks, her anger calming.  
  
"Though I had little involvement in experimentations of that time, I do recall the mention of an unknown variable that was of great threat the Empires plans."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I once heard the Stratagoes refer to this unknown variable as 'she'. However all of those who knew anything of this have all perished."  
  
"Hmm" She contemplates this as she moves to her throne, seating herself. "How close are you to reviving the Stratagoes?"  
  
"The body has been completely healed Highness and is still surviving, but lacks his essence. Without it we are unable to revive him." Haraguroi states.  
  
"Is there way to obtain it?"  
  
"Yes, but it requires the harnessed energies of the Mystic Moon. To do this we require the use of your pendant highness." He bows humbly, trying to hide his reforming smirk.  
  
"Very well." They're eyes widen in surprise. Perhaps getting their hands on the source of her power would much easier than they thought. "You will inform me of the rituals proceedings and I will make the time to perform them."  
  
"Of course Highness." Haraguroi grudgingly replies.  
  
'You honestly believing I would hand my power over to you, when I am fully aware of your plans to overthrow me in favor of my brother. Just how stupid do you think I am?' The Empress wonders.  
  
Back in the Mirai Mountains the council is now residing in the ancient castle of Ninshiki. In one of the castles many rooms the Nasakebukai Megami rests. The room is large and consists mostly of empty space the furnishings taking up less then half the available area. On three of the four massive walls are large oak double doors. The furniture in the room consists of a large desk; several comfortable looking chairs positioned around a fireplace, a large unidentifiable animal skin rug and a king sized four- poster bed.  
  
On the bed the sleeping goddess stirs, "Mmm" She groggily opens her eyes, blinking several times. "Man, why do my eyes hurt so much?" She asks furrowing her brow and rubbing her eyes. She sits up and notices the heavy red silk sheets draped over her "What?" She then looks around the large room. "Where am I?" She slowly set her feet down on the gray marble floor. Standing up she smoothes out her clothes and attempts to finger comb her long sandy hair. Looking around the room she thinks, 'Wow, who ever designed this room sure liked their space.' She then turns her attention to the door closest to the bed. "Hmm. I wonder where that goes." Moving over to it she applies all her weight to it expecting it to weigh a tone, only to be surprised when "Whoa!" she stumbles lands on hard floor. "Ouch!" She says pushing herself up. "Man it's a lot lighter than it looks." She comments turning to the door. "Hun?" She looks around the octagonal room. On the left half of the room is a gigantic bathtub made of polished white marble in the shape of a winged dragon, with it's head hung over the tub and the mouth open. On the right half of the room are several oak wardrobes carefully positioned around a small platform situated in front of a three- sided mirror. "Holy, this place must belong to a multi billionaire!" Taking one last look around she turns to leave, being careful not to push too hard on the door this time. Reentering what she could only assume was a guestroom she moves to the door closest to the fireplace opposite the bed. Pushing on the massive door carefully she finds that it too is unbelievably light. Looking out she finds a dimly lit hallway that seems to stretch endlessly in both directions. "Eerie." she says, before pulling back into the room. Moving towards the final door the sounds of voices reach her.  
  
"This so wonderful, I can't believe Hitomi is back!" A bright female voice chirps.  
  
"I agree. It's been so long since we last saw her." A calm male voice replies.  
  
"Did you see her hair? It's amazing she actually looks like a girl now." Chuckles an older female voice.  
  
"Well four years can change a person a great deal." The male voice comes in again.  
  
"Hmm." Without thinking she pushes on the door and steps in. This room was also massive, and could only be a library as every wall is crammed full of books. In the center of the room near one of the many tables stand three people, who, upon hearing the door open turn to towards it. One is a man with long blond hair, dressed in a blue uniform of some sort, with a sword attached to the belt. The taller of the two women also has blond hair, which is partially tied back. She is wearing an elegant dress and a golden tiara. The shorter woman has long curly pink hair, an orange sundress, fur, pointed ears and a tail.  
  
"Hitomi!" The Cat girl shouts running towards her, wrapping her in a tight hug and liking her face. The other two smile broadly moving over to them.  
  
"It's so good to see you again." The blond woman says hugging her too. "We thought you were gone for good!" She pulls away still beaming.  
  
"It does good to see you again." The man says embracing her as well, while placing a light kiss on her cheek. The cat girl in the mean time is still firmly attached her midriff.  
  
"Oh Lord Van will be so happy to see you! I'll go get him!" She detaches herself and rushes towards a door on the far wall.  
  
"Stop right there Merle!" The blond woman commands. The Cat girl stops.  
  
"But Lord Van will want to know she's awake!"  
  
"Do you honestly want him to drop his guard duty and look bad in front of the others?" The cat's ears drop. "I thought not. His shift is over soon any ways, so it wont be long before he comes back."  
  
"OK, fine." She said slumping her shoulders and sitting down in the nearest chair.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?" The girls voice is timid and unsure. The three turn to her. "I don't mean to be rude, but, who are you people?"  
  
(A/N) Yes! I'm starting to get somewhere with this.  
  
*Remember to Read & Review* If want an update anytime soon that is.  
  
Japanese Word List (In order of appearance.)  
  
Shoyosei - means 'elf' (This is what I've named Sora's people.)  
  
Kashikoi - means 'wise' (This if not satisfactorily explained already will be in the next chapter.)  
  
Kanshinin - means 'guardian' (as in defender)  
  
Nasakebukai - means 'merciful'  
  
Megami - means 'goddess'  
  
Ninshiki - means 'to be aware of' or 'to have understanding of' (Next chapter.)  
  
Haraguroi - means 'scheming'(He is the head of the Madoushi and the one most interested in overthrowing the Empress. Why you ask? You'll just have to wait and see.)  
  
Chusei - means 'loyalty' (He's the only one of the Madoushi who isn't trying to overthrow the Empress. Why? Again, you'll have to wait.) 


	4. Repeditive Change Ch3

(A/N) Cliffhangers? Did somebody say cliffhangers? Noooo, I don't like cliffhangers. *Waves hand in front of face* I LOVE THEM! *Gets all up close and personal with your computer screen* And every chapter will be left off with one. Why? Because I want to leave you hanging by the end of your nose, drooling for more. Kay!  
  
But, umm, in regards to what, umm, well, umm, happened in the last chapter, umm.Oh, to h*ll with it! Some of you are going to hate me for what happens in this chapter! All I ask is that before you storm off, is that you READ THE (A/N) AT THE END. PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: a) I don't own Escaflowne, and probably never will. b) I don't make any money off of this.  
  
*I do however own certain characters and places. All of which should be blatantly obvious.*  
  
Oh Repetitive Yet Ever Changing Future  
  
By Neko Suzu  
  
Edited by Medatsu  
(From: MediaMiner.org)  
  
Chapter 3: Repetitive Change  
  
In the darkness of late evening a cold wind blows over the empire of Fukkyu. On the high balcony of the central tower of the Castle man prepares to alter fate once again. A large twisted metal machine with the appearance of a giant spider crossed with a giant funnel stands in the light of Mystic Moon. Several of the Madoushi are busy making adjustments to the perverse contraption.  
  
"I'm surprised you were able to prepare for this so quickly, Haraguroi." Comes the suspicious voice of the Queen.  
  
"I had the slaves finish the preparations in a hurry, as we all felt tonight would be the best for the transference to occur."  
  
"And why is that exactly?"  
  
"The fact that the Mystic Moon sent that girl tonight shows that it's power is at the ready to be harnessed for the transference of things from the Moon's depths."  
  
"Are you certain this will work?"  
  
"With out a doubt."  
  
"For your sake it had better."  
  
"Yes. Bring out the shell!" Haraguroi commands.  
  
With that a dog man comes from the Castle wheeling a stretcher with a body resting upon it. The body is then moved onto a cold metal table beneath the machine. The dog man leaves as two of the Madoushi strap the body down. Once finished they lower the Machine so that the funnel like opening is place directly over the body' s heart.  
  
"Highness" Haraguroi bows to her and she ascends the stars to stand atop the Machine. There she removes her black pendant and places it into the small apparatus above the funnel. She then places her right hand palm down over it. Through the sheer force of her will the pendant comes to life with power of its own. The black light firing and crackling in anticipation. Moving back down the stairs she nods her consent to Haraguroi.  
  
"Commence the transfer." Haraguroi commands.  
  
"Commencing transfer." The Madoushi at the controls replies. He then shifts several levers, and the low grinding noise of gears in motion is heard as the small dome like covering the funnel is opened. The light of the Mystic Moon is captured by the metal monstrosity and focused into the black pendant, where it's energy builds. Once the funnel is if full of the glowing light it is fired downwards into the soulless body. The light grapples hold of the body and forces it's way in. The body's face contorts into an expression of pain as its soul is forced back into confinement. As quickly as it began it is over as the last of the powerful light enters the body, the no longer empty body going slack against the restraints. The dome atop the contraption closes and the process is complete.  
  
"It is finished." Haraguroi states.  
  
The Empress then ascends the Machine once again retrieving her pendant. Climbing down to the stone floor she eyes the body being attended to by the Madoushi. "Did it work?" She inquires.  
  
"We won't know for certain until he awakes, highness." Haraguroi replies.  
  
"Very well. Inform me the moment he comes to." With that the Empress leaves the Madoushi to their business.  
  
"Of course, once he's been dealt with that is." Haraguroi says under his breath.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Far to the east Ninshiki Castle stands in the cold night against the howling of the wind and rain. Within it's dimly lit halls we find Van. He is soaking wet from the rain out side, his black hair sticking to his face. His shift on guard duty hand finally ended and he could hardly wait to get to Hitomi's room. Even if she isn't awake he'd be content to watch her sleep while he waits. After all he'd survived four lonely years without her, he could stand to wait a few more hours. Walking through the halls of Ninshiki Castle he comes to the hall conjunction, going left will take him to Hitomi, and going right will lead him to his own chambers. He is sorely tempted to go left, but what if she's awake? He can't let her see him like this; he has to be presentable for her. Thus he reluctantly goes right to change and dry off.  
  
@@@  
  
In his room he finds the fire has been lit in his absence and the room is warm. Going over to the fire he peals off his soaking black shirt and hangs it over the back of one of the cozy chairs. He then goes across the room to the large doors leading to the washroom. Enter the room briefly he then emerges with a white towel around his shoulders and a smaller hand towel on his head which he is vigorously rubbing to remove the excess water from his hair. Reaching the chairs once again he bends over picking up his pack from the floor and sets it on the chair not being used as a clothes rack. Opening it he pulls out a long sleeved red tunic and a pair of black pants.  
  
He stops drying his hair and looks at the red shirt. 'It's been a while since I've worn red.' He thinks, 'Not since she left.' With that a small smile crosses his face and he continues drying off.  
  
@@@  
  
He emerges from his room moving swiftly down the hall only one thing on his mind, 'Hitomi'. Reaching the doors to her chamber he stops to collect himself.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
She stands by the window staring out into the rainy night. She is alone now; the strange people she'd met had gone off to get some answers out of someone named Kashikoi. Now she's left dreading meeting the man named Van, mostly because of who he thinks she is. Or rather who everyone seems to thinks she is. "This is so weird, not to mention confusing." She mutters to herself.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
He takes a deep breath and pushes on the door. Stepping into the room the first thing he notices is her standing by the window. 'Gods there she is.' He feels his heart leap into his throat as the butterflies in his stomach speed up their flight. Looking at her he sees everything that's changed; Her hair is longer and flows elegantly about her, she's taller, nearly as tall as he is, and she seems more in control of her body.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hearing the door open her heart leaps as her nerves clench. 'What if that's him, the man the cat called Van.' She stands stock still for a moment not sure what to do, unsure how to handle this. She then swallows her fear and turns slowly to face the unknown person.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
She begins to turn around, his heart leaps again. 'Gods she is graceful.' First her hips rotate then her torso followed by her head. His anticipation builds as he takes her form in, her sock covered feet, her slim legs, her slender hips, her flat stomach, curved chest, straight and narrow shoulders, to the soft and creamy skin of her face and those beautiful eyes..His heart stops 'Who is this?' Those eyes are not the eyes of his dreams; they are not the bright emerald green that captured his heart. Those eyes are blue.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
She watches him trail his eyes up her body, 'This is not going to be good.' Once their eyes connect she sees the shock in his eyes and the deep disappointment that they hold, and she feels as if she's broken his heart. The only thought that comes to her mind is 'I'm sorry.'  
  
The two of them stand there for several minutes saying nothing, unaware of the voices coming from the next room. Then the library door opens and a bickering entourage comes in shattering the silence.  
  
Both turn their attention to the group, standing in the doorway. Millerna, Allen, Merle, and Kashikoi are all talking at once until they notice the two other occupants of the room staring straight at them.  
  
"Bark!" The Husky rushes past the four sets of legs and jumps into the awaiting arms of the girl.  
  
"Yujin!" She's is on her knees hugging the large dog, which is whining happily, and licking her face. "Thank heaven something's familiar in this place."  
  
Van is still looking at the girl in shocked silence. "Lord Van?" Merle ventures.  
  
"What's going on here?" Everyone's eyes turn to Van. "Who are you?"  
  
With that the girl stands up, "I'm Sai, Sai Hashimoto."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Not long after wards the group of six find themselves in the library adjacent to Sai's room. They are all seated around the largest round table in the room. Sai sits facing Kashikoi with the Husky Yujin lying by her feet. To her left is Millerna, then Allen, Van and Merle. Kashikoi stands before them awaiting their response to the information he has given them.  
  
"*Sigh* I don't understand how you can think I'm some kind of god. I'm just a teenager, not some savior."  
  
"You may think of yourself that way, but the powers of the Heavens show us who truly are." Kashikoi replies.  
  
"How exactly can you be sure I am you say I am."  
  
"This library in which you sit is the oldest on Gaea. It holds all the knowledge of ancients. I have spent my life here learning of the past and the future. In one particular tome the ancient Goddess of Mercy is spoken of. It says that once long ago she became human to help ease the suffering of this world, but being mortal she eventual fell fate to mortal laws and died of old age. However, upon the hour of her passing it was prophesied that she would return to this world once again. I have spent my life awaiting your arrival, knowing the exact moment you would descend. There is no doubt in my mind as to who you are." He bows to her.  
  
"This makes no sense to me. I don't see how it's even possible for me to be here. I should be in the place you call the Mystic Moon not here." The confusion is evident on her face.  
  
"I understand you are tired and upset. This hard for you to accept when you have no memory of you self and your purpose. But please try to understand that you are here for a reason. I know you have many questions but unfortunately I am unable to give them to you. That is why I feel it is best for us to leave here tomorrow and travel to Yogen Temple to the North, where the prophecy of your return is kept. There you may perhaps find your answers."  
  
The room is filled with silence once again, broken by Van's questioning heart "Your right it doesn't make any sense. You told me she was Hitomi."  
  
"No, I did not. I told you what was and what is, are different things. Your assumption based upon her appearance has little to do with the person that she is." Kashikoi replies.  
  
"Then explain to me how in the span of one night did her eyes change from green to blue." Van demands.  
  
"I can explain that. I saw it happen." Merle speaks up.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Umm, excuse me? I don't mean to be rude, but who are you people?"  
  
"It's us." The cat says. The girl only continues to stare at the trio. "Come on stop playing around Hitomi you know me, it's Merle."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but my name isn't Hitomi. It's Sai."  
  
"But how is that possible?" The older woman asked. "I thought Hitomi was the only one who could travel from the Mystic Moon."  
  
"I guess not." The man said with uncertainty.  
  
"Oh come on! You have to be Hitomi! The pendant, the sand coloured hair, that nose, those green eyes! There's no question!"  
  
"Green eyes." she said slowly, "Oh no! My contacts! I'm still wearing them, no wonder my eyes hurt so much." She looked surprised and a little scared. "I had a back pack, didn't I? It's big and gray."  
  
The man looks at the older woman. "I believe the servants placed it in your room."the older woman nodded confirming this. With that the girl named Sai rushed through the large oak doors back into her room.  
  
"How did she just do that? Those doors weigh a tone." The older woman asked in amazement.  
  
They all looked surprised for a moment then followed Sai into her room. They watched as she pulled out a small bag from her pack. She placed it on the table and removed a white bottle and a small container from the bag. Opening the container she squirted some liquid from the bottle into it. After a moment she spread her eyelids and pulled something away from her eye. After placing it in the container she repeated the process with the other eye. Blinking wildly and rubbing her eyes she then proceeded to put the bottle and container away.  
  
"That's better." She said walking over to the stunned trio, who are even more in shock now that her eyes were no longer green, but blue.  
  
(End of Flash Back)  
  
"Then what exactly happened to Hitomi Kenzakie?"  
  
"Kenzakie?" Everyone one looks at Sai. "One minute." She quickly gets up from her chair and rushes back to her room. A moment later she reenters the library, a black leather bound book in her hands. She sets the book down on the table and opens it pulling out a worn photograph. "Is this her?" She hands the picture to Van.  
  
"Hitomi." The photo is of girl that looks exactly like Sai only with shorter hair and green eyes. He looks up from the photo to Sai. "You know her?"  
  
Sai nods with a look of sadness and uncertainty in her eyes. "She's my Grandmother."  
  
(A/N) OK, now before any of you set off to crucify me, I would like to state to you my reasons for not making this a Van x Hitomi fic:  
  
That kind of fic has been done many times, so all of the best ideas for it have been taken. And I am completely and utterly against plagiarism!  
  
I have had the pleasure of reading some rather good VxH fics, which have given me a sense of closure on the issue. I also firmly believe that if it ain't broke, don't fic it. (Yes, I know it's a lame joke.)  
  
The idea for this fic sprang up when I read (on the Net somewhere) that supposedly Gaea is the future earth. This added to my curiosity about why two generations of the Kenzakie family had ended up on Gaea formed the idea. The story then evolved from there. It was not initially a romance- oriented story; it simply turned into one.  
  
I sincerely apologize for leading you on. But you may be pleased to know that later on Hitomi will be making an appearance in this fic. (Opps, I've said too much!)  
  
Also contrary to what I said earlier I do actually have an idea for a VxH fic, but I only came up with it like five minutes after I finished writing this chapter. Seriously! And I will eventually write it, but not till after I finish this fic. As this one's already suffering while I split my time with a Trigun fic.  
  
Any way, if you can find it hearts to forgive me please keep on Reading & Reviewing. PLEASE!  
  
Japanese Word List (In order of appearance.)  
  
Yujin - means 'comrade' or 'friend' (This shouldn't need explaining.)  
  
Sai (pronounced like 'sigh') - means 'again' (I'll explain this later.)  
  
Yogen - means 'prophecy' (This should kind of be obvious.) 


	5. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Authors Notes  
  
Sorry this is not a chapter, but it is important. I recently received two reviews that raised important points that need to be addressed.  
  
First off I'll start with Kaurin since she reviewed first:  
  
Yes, I know both my grammer and spelling are not the best, but I am currently in the process of looking for some more Beta readers to help fix this. All I ask is that have patients.  
  
Yes, for the direction this story is taking using Hitomi would not have made as much sense. (In other words it is best for the story. And trust me I would have used Hitomi if I thought I could make the story work.)  
  
The power of Atlantis will be explained bit by bit as the story unfolds so don't worry about it too much.  
  
Actually Jinko is more powerful then you think. I'd explain it, but that would give the story away.  
  
As for the Buddhist Goddess of Mercy (Kanzoen Bosatsu) I know nothing about Gensoumaden Saiyuki. I made Nasakebukai Megami up.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Now on to The lady winged Knight. S:  
  
You raised a very important point, thank you for reminding me to explain this.  
  
The Time Line:  
  
What I have devised is actually not as impossible as you think, as long as one keeps several things in mind:  
  
I stated in my summary that four years had "passed in the world of Gaea", I didn't say anything about Earth.  
  
I'm working from the perspective that Gaea is the future Earth (as stated in my A/N at the end of chapter three.), or rather that Gaea is the present and Earth is the past. Thus any point in the past can be brought forth into the present/future (it's kind of like looking at a history book), as in the past effecting the decisions of the present/future.  
  
Even ignoring the first two points I can make this make sense using logic and math:  
  
(The logic)The time lines of Earth and Gaea are not the same in the series. Hitomi's grandmother comes to Gaea and meets Leon as a young girl and (based upon the information I have) Hitomi shows up ten years later and meets Van. Three generations of Kenzakie are passing in a matter of ten Gaean years. So having the time lines be different in my story is only logical.  
  
(The math) Hitomi's grandmother came to Gaea at lets say 15 like Hitomi (this is because I can't find her age anywhere and I personally think she looked like a teen). She gets back to earth gets married and has kids. Lets say she had a lot and ended up with Hitomi's mother at around 35 (I'm using increments of five and ten for the sake of simplicity {and the fact that no one has the actual numbers!}). Hitomi's mother being a more modern woman waits for the right man and ends up having Hitomi at the age of 35. Then Hitomi ends up on Gaea at the age of 15. Keep in mind this all happened in the span of 10 Gaean years. So 35 -15 + 35 + 15 = 75 Earth years/ 10 Gaean years (or 7 Earth years to every Gaean year.)  
  
(My time line) Ok, using the info from above I worked out a possible time line for my story to create a trend of every second generation showing up on Gaea. (7 Earth years x 4 Gaean years = 28 Earth years)  
Hitomi - 15 gets married at 18 and has her first child at 19. (4  
years)  
Child Y - grows up and gets married at 18, first kid 19. (23  
year) Sai - grows up the remaining 5 (or 6 depending on when people's  
birthdays are.)  
  
Now, unfortunately five or six is two young for the Character's  
maturity level, and personality (Not to mention for the situations of  
the story). This is where I did play with time line, but not a lot.  
You see I wanted Sai to be around the age of 17 or 18 and to do this  
I needed an extra twelve years so I simply rounded seven Earth years  
to ten Earth years to one Gaean year. Which is where I stole my  
extra twelve years and did some doctoring to the time line.  
  
Thank you for you for expressing your concerns to me, and I hope this is sufficient explanation. Also, should anyone else have any questions, concerns, thoughts or suggestions please leave a review and I will get back to you a soon as possible. 


End file.
